High molecular weight condensation polymers can be prepared by utilizing conventional polymerization techniques at elevated temperatures. For example, nylon (66) can be prepared by polycondensing (polymerizing) hexamethylene diamine with adipic acid at a temperature of about 280.degree. C. and polybisphenol A carbonate can be prepared by polycondensing bisphenol A with diphenyl carbonate at a temperature of about 300.degree. C. Condensation polymers of high molecular weight, such as polyesters, polyureas, and polyamides, are generally prepared at temperatures in excess of 200.degree. C. The utilization of high temperatures in such synthesis techniques is, of course, an energy intensive process.